Lie to me
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Negros cabellos revueltos con manos pálidas. 'Te amo' cuelga de sus labios; pero no caen a sus odios. Ella no lo dirá, ni siquiera lo piensa y él no lo necesita, no le quiere escuchar.


**Dislclaimer: **D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Negros cabellos revueltos con manos pálidas. 'Te amo' cuelga de sus labios; pero no caen a sus odios. Ella no lo dirá, ni siquiera lo piensa y él no lo necesita, no le quiere escuchar.

**Nota: **Creo que me estoy volviendo un poco (Solo un poco) pervertida. No es mi culpa, estoy rodeada de mentes sucias.

**Nota 2: **Tal vez esta pareja guste más que Butch/Bubbles porque todos me dijeron que esa pareja no quedaba.

**Dedicada a: **Está historia es para mí ídola, diosa, hermana, amiga consejera, modelo a seguir ¡La mejor del mundo! Powerdark. Espero te guste, es de tu pareja favorita. (Por cierto, aun te debo la explicación de por qué Bubbles esta 'rota')

**Advertencia: **Lime tal vez lemmon ustedes dirán. El segundo y último ¡Enserio! (Ya no hago más) Otra cosa. Mis finales siempre son caca y arruinan todo (Raro ¿No?)

* * *

_**Lie to me**_

«Disfrútame y ámame ahora, porque a los ojos de los demás te odiare»

Se miran. Ambos de cada lado de la mesa.

Él le mira con ojos de depredador, brillantes y lujuriosos. La sonrisa en sus labios es de picardía y maldad.

Ella, sonríe he inconscientemente se muerde el labio mientras desvía la mirada.

Dice algo, él ríe y ella le sigue la corriente.

Un pie que choca con una pierna bajo la mesa. Los dedos traviesos que por un segundo pasan del mantel hacia su falda.

Se muerde el labio y niega lentamente con la cabeza. La sonrisa en los labios de él se borra y sus pies se desenredan.

Pero aun así sigue el deseo, como latido de corazón u sangre tibia y tentadora. Él la ve como a una presa.

Sonríe perversamente mientras pasa una servilleta sobre sus delgados y rojos labios. Clava una mirada en él.

Se acaba, se levantan y se alejan. Ella se aleja caminando por el pasillo y sabe que él le observa. Se siente adorada cual diosa.

El pasa su mano por el cabello desordenándolo y mira hacia todas direcciones, observando que no hay nadie. Camina hacia la misma dirección que ella, con paso lento y decidido.

* * *

Se recuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos. La habitación esta en completo silencio y nadie más que ella está ahí.

En su mente comienza a contar. Sabe que no tardara.

Siente un peso sobre ella y el aliento de él chocar contra su cuello, luego besos que comienzan a marcar un camino por su cuello, que queman arden y lastiman. Contiene la respiración, luego emite un largo suspiro y muerde sus labios.

Ríe. Una risa sosegada y cargada de lujuria.

— Butch…

Y no tiene la intención de decirle nada, solo quiere pronuncia su nombre. Para él es música a sus odios.

Las manos de Butch se cuelan bajo su ropa, sus dedos se entierran como cuchillos en la piel.

Entierra sus dientes en su hombro y la sangre comienza a acumularse, dejando una pequeña marca formándose. La pálida piel de ella deja de serlo para volverse rojiza por un momento.

Es un comienzo suave y tierno. A los ojos de él, claro.

Labios inquietos, sonrisas, gemidos, chillidos, jadeos y mentiras se hacen presentes. Las mentiras nunca pueden faltar.

— Más bajo Kaoru — Le susurra atrapando sus labios en un beso fugas.

Pero para ella es imposible, puesto que él le acaricia en las partes más íntimas y manda descargas de placer a todo su cuerpo.

Butch la blusa que ella llevaba, tocando su estómago en el proceso y provocándole cosquillas. Se relame los labios al notar que no llevaba puesto el sujetador, sus labios están a una palma de distancia de sus pezones.

Kaoru se desase del pantalón de Butch tirándolo al suelo como si quemase o si fuese lo más malo del mundo. También sede a la tentación de deshacerse de su camiseta.

Ambos están expuestos. Muslos suaves, piernas largas y vientre plano. Se enredan en las sabanas devorándose entre caricias y besos furtivos.

Los gemidos de placer están en la punta de sus lenguas, la mentira que cuelga de sus dedos, rasguños y respiraciones aceleradas.

Butch traza círculos en la parte más íntima de ella.

Jadeos escapan de sus labios mientras el sudor perlaba su frente y hacia pegar sus cabello al rostro.

— Mírame Kaoru — Ordena.

Ella se pregunta cómo puede mantener la cordura, mostrar una actitud tan tranquila y paciente.

— Mírame — Repite.

Kaoru intenta enfocar su vista en algún punto fijo, más no puede. El placer le nubla la vista y la razón. Frunce el ceño esforzándose y se encuentra con los ojos verdes de Butch.

Le toma del cabello y tira hacia él. Kaoru entierra sus uñas en la espalda arrancándole un gemido ronco y peligroso. Sus uñas dejan huella donde pasan.

Los dedos de él buscan la perfecta curvatura que le lleve al punto máximo del cielo. Pero es tan caliente como el infierno.

Una sonrisa ladina curva sus labios y la vuelve a besar. Es un beso dulce y a la vez amargo.

Ella estaba cerca y él lo sabía. Podía entrar en ella de una vez y besar cada parte de su anatomía. Hacerla delirar en el más puro de los placeres.

Pero no. En lugar de eso se separa y le sonríe mientras se coloca de nuevo su pantalón.

Kaoru le mira y le ruega con la mirada que no se valla.

Los ojos de Butch son fríos y están llenos de sorna. Ríe una vez más y busca su playera. Entrecierra lo ojos observando el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

— Sera para lo próxima Kaoru.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima? — Sale de sus labios y él ríe tenuemente. Desliza su mano por su delgada figura y ella gime bajo.

— Abra una próxima. He llegado a quererte.

Ella asiente como una pobre niña ingenua y el besa entre sus pechos con lentitud mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surca sus labios.

'Te amo' cuelga de sus labios; pero no caen a sus odios. Ella no lo dirá, ni siquiera lo piensa y él no lo necesita, no le quiere escuchar.

Butch se va. Desaparece cual fantasma.

Y ella queda ahí, derrumbada, destruida. Llorando lágrimas de amargura y arrepentimiento que no salen de sus ojos pues es fuerte y en verdad no existen.

— He llegado a quererte — Repite sus palabras, y estas se rompen en sus labios como delicadas gotas de cristal.


End file.
